


Suggestive

by risquetendencies



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Adult Shop, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kisa-san, does wearing a c*** ring really heighten one's pleasure that much?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suggestive

"Kisa-san, does wearing a c*** ring really heighten one's pleasure that much?"

Immediately, particles of coffee spewed from the aforenamed's mouth in a steep trebuchet, landing harmlessly on the sidewalk ahead of them. The drinker, however, was red-faced, a little worse for the wear, and gaping at the man walking next to him, who had been the one to pose that rather alarming question. Where was this guy getting such thoughts from, or the audacity to spring them on him?

Kisa did have to question that, and his eyes darted around anxiously, only, thankfully, to find that no one seemed to be paying much attention.

"W-Where did you hear that?" he queried timidly, keeping his eyes pointed safely downward; there was no chance in hell he was making eye contact _now_.

"Oh, it says it right here!"

Yukina pointed to the left of them, into a store window only a few feet away.

When he took in the display before him, Kisa mentally sweat-dropped. It was just, you think he would have noticed what kind of establishment they were next to. Red and black backdrop in the window set-ups, silk and leather provisions, boxes of suspicious looking devices requiring multiple batteries - it was an adult store.

Sure enough, his lover was pointing straight at a placard set up alongside some "toys" informing potential customers about the benefits. Kisa didn't know what the worst part was, the line of lubricants, rings, and cock-molding kits, or the fact that Yukina appeared completely at ease looking at all the salacious items. He wasn't even batting an eyelash at any of it.

'Give your guy a squeeze he'll not soon forget! This ring will have him begging for it in seconds!' that was was what the advertisement said; coarse, but not unexpected.

"If... if you like that sort of thing, I guess it works."

"Ah, I see. Do you, Kisa-san?"

"I... don't hate it."

"Do you want to go in and look around?" Yukina inquired sweetly, voice washing over Kisa like a salve. It was true that some of this business was disconcerting, but on the other hand, it wasn't like it was all bad. Yukina and he didn't have any problems as far as entertaining each other went, but it might be fun just to browse. A new experience, at the very least.

"Fine."

He was probably going to regret allowing it, but the words had already left his mouth and couldn't be taken back.

 

* * *

They hadn't even been in the boutique for five minutes yet when Yukina naturally gravitated over to the dress-up section. Somehow Kisa figured he should have expected that behavior, but it was consternating to him nonetheless. He was certain the other's head was filled with elaborate fantasies of him in cutesy and embarrassing outfits by now, and yet he was continuing to let Yukina dream about it. Dreams were harmless, after all.

He stared around the selection for himself to kill time, making a note of some of the more questionable areas - the ones concentrated with black glossy leather- and how he could steer Yukina away from those spots.

Kisa seriously doubted S&M, with its whips and humiliation games, would be of interest, but better safe than sorry in that regard. That play was not to his own personal tastes, and thus he felt justified in being selfish and limiting the other's point of view.

After mapping it all out, he tentatively strode over to see what had caught the artist's eye as far as outfits went. Hopefully nothing too over the top, but, knowing Yukina, it very well could be. Despite all his good intentions, the prince was prone to flights of fancy when creativity was involved.

The rack of clothes was opened to a policeman costume, and, just from the looks of it, it was more Yukina's size than his. Kisa didn't want to contemplate why that thought popped into his head so rapidly.

He insinuated himself closer to the garment, latching onto the sleeve with one hand and checking it out.

"Arrest me hard, officer," Kisa deadpanned for the other, a bemused expression turning up the corner of his mouth. It was all he could do not to roll his eyes.

"Was _that_ sort of thing what was running through your mind, then? Looking at this, I mean."

He let the hanger fall back into place on the line, tilting his gaze to the side to gauge Yukina's reaction. The way he spoke seemed to make it out to be sarcastic, but the younger noted the way he didn't let go of the fabric, clinging to it with his fingers.

"Something like that," Yukina answered succinctly, smile broadening.

"Though," he bent his posture to impart it silkily into the other's ear, "Kisa-san could arrest me too, if he wanted..." He wrapped his arms around the elder's midsection and squeezed snugly, soaking in the warmth of their frames pressed together.

"Oi, what are you saying?"

A sudden red blush burgeoned on Kisa's face as he tried to read the implications. If he didn't know any better, he'd assume that what Yukina had meant by telling him that was something decidedly ridiculous. Definitely not a suggestion that he would ever expect to come up, because why would they want to do that now, or ever? No. He couldn't see Yukina being interested in it, and he couldn't really blame him. Of course it would be preferable to be the one doing-well, it was only logical.

"I would like that sort of thing very much."

"Yukina..."

God, the man was nearly purring with his words, and Kisa couldn't deny it had some sort of effect on him.

Though, he needed to be sure of what Yukina was asking, and if the other was going to continue being so vague, they'd get nowhere quick. Aside from that, they were still in public, and this display of affection, while secretly enjoyable, was becoming more and more obvious to the other people in the store. Why did he agree to come in here and look around, again?

As if sensing the elder's nerves, Yukina disengaged, shuffling a safe step or two away, goofy grin still lighting up his features. He began thumbing through a few more of the costumes, examining each with a certain fascination.

Kisa went back to the outfits in his section, more going through the motions than anything else. Out of everything, he was curious to the meaning behind what the prince had told him just now. Sooner or later, though, it was going to drive him crazy with wondering. By "arrest" was he just referring to the costume itself, and the wearing of it, or... geez!

Shouta looked at the ground, errantly ruminating over just how a person of his age could feel so duped.

He continued down the row, swiftly for the norm, until he was once again standing beside the other, who offered him a look that informed him of nothing at all.

Nope, that guy was going to make him actually ask, wasn't he? How cruel.

"So... when you were saying about that last costume... what did you mean?" Straightforward had to be the best way to go about these things!

"I meant that Kisa-san could put his-"

A hand flew upward at lightning speed, covering the younger's mouth before he could elaborate any more on that specific point. "In that case, keep it to yourself." Kisa grimaced as he processed the new information. So that was it after all, huh? That was what he had thought Yukina was getting at, but to actually hear it, or, well, hear part of it come so bluntly from his lips was a surreal experience.

One that set his pulse to pounding harder than was normal.

Those same lips pressed against the palm of his hand, lightly tickling the skin. He blushed uneasily and lowered it down, turning to face the front. This, however, was only a temporary strategy, as as soon as he had settled, Yukina's arm folded around his waist from the side, re-staking a claim. It was all piling up for the older man, who was feeling more and more like letting it happen when clearly, he shouldn't.

"Watch where you're putting your hand with people around."

"Isn't it fine though? Kisa-san looks like he wanted this." Yukina nonchalantly eyed the maybe one or two other people looking around in the shop.

They stood in silence for a moment while Shouta gathered his courage.

"So. You're really asking for that?"

Yukina smiled warmly. "I am."

Kisa hefted a big sigh, eyes creasing in deliberation. "Ask me that sort of thing when we're alone, idiot. Not here."

The younger man only grinned further at the benediction, and Kisa got the impression that the other would soon prove to have a one-track mind in this matter. Well, at least he had something to look forward to in his mundane life than the same old, same old.

With this prince-like character, things were always spinning a little out of the ordinary.

**.**

**.**

**THE END.  
**


End file.
